<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want I want I want I want by Kyle (gorewhqre)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555659">I want I want I want I want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorewhqre/pseuds/Kyle'>Kyle (gorewhqre)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Komugi mentioned, M/M, POV Third Person, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorewhqre/pseuds/Kyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look inside Pouf’s mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meruem/Shaiapouf (Hunter x Hunter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I want I want I want I want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a miserable experience really. To be him. To feel the things he felt for someone who he was unworthy of even being around. It weighed him down. It was the pit of his existence and it was going to be the death of him. </p>
<p>He longed so intensely, sat in silence and let slender fingers flip slowly and mindlessly through books while his mind was hyper focused on whatever hell this girl was putting The King through. What pained him more and more was the fact that perhaps he did not think of it this way. He was scared. Scared he was losing his meaning. He was nothing without his majesty. His purpose was to be there for him. To never leave his side. </p>
<p>And there he was, standing in the broken and torn apart throne room he wished The King was in. He was wrong of course. His mistakes would end up costing him too much, he was simply undeserving of his title, to serve The King. His own foolish hopes of him being anywhere but with or looking for that woman were endangering his sire’s life. </p>
<p>He just wanted to do what he was born to do. What The King was born to do was to rule over the world. What Pouf was born to do was to be with him and help him by any means possible. </p>
<p>He could almost feel it slipping through his fingertips but he would never admit that. He would do as much as he possibly could to fulfill this. He vowed it to himself. </p>
<p>He didn’t know he would be forced onto another path. Torn away from his King.</p>
<p>
  <em>I would give my life for you, don’t you know? <em></em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a bit short but I wanted to write a bit of a character study like work as I enjoy writing them quite a lot especially for Pouf, I also really need more of MeruPouf in my life and if I’ve read everything I can find the next choice is obviously starting to write so here this is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>